Two Halves of a Bender (Zutara)
by Princess Serafina
Summary: Read the first author's note
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm not 100% sure this will be any good so don't judge me that badly. **  
**I own nothing but Serafina Maria**  
**(side note this is on of my random dreams so yeah this may or may not sense at first)**

**Background: In the beginning of the series Zuko picks up a stowaway; a little girl named Serafina Maria, who he later learns is half fire nation and half water tribe and is able to bend both elements. Zuko takes it upon himself to teach her how fire bend, but once he realizes she's a duel bender he must find her a water bending master. Now his search for the avatar is not for the avatar but for the water bender he travels with. **

* * *

~~~~~~Serafina's POV~~~~~

"Serafina!" called Zuko angrily

"Yes Prince Zuko?" I asked sweetly as Zuko treated me as his own daughter and I loved him very much

"Did you make this mess?" he said pointing at a rather larger puddle of tea that I had been water bending before I was frightened by a solider waking by.

"Yes Zuko." I muttered

"What did I tell you about water bending on the ship?" his voice dropping to a whisper

"Not to." I said

"Why is that?"

"Because the men would hurt me."

"Good. Now clean this up"

"Okay." I said giving him a quick hug

"When you're done go see Uncle."

"Alright" I said fire bending at the puddle turning it to steam.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Show off."

"Let's go see Uncle." I said taking Zuko's hand.

"Okay Princess." he said walking towards the kitchens.

"Hi Uncle! I said running to him

"Why hello little one." he said "Were you practicing your bending?"

"Yes Uncle. Can we have some tea please?" I asked

"Why would you want hot tea leaf juice?" cried Zuko

"Of course little Princess. Ginger or Jasmine?"

"Jasmine please."

"I'm out of here." said Zuko stalking away

"Please stay Zuko." I asked batting my eyes

"Okay fine." said Zuko siting down as Uncle made the tea. "Uncle would please drill it into her brain that she can't water bend on the ship?"

"Now Prince Zuko she must learn to water bend it is part of who she is. Without a teacher she must learn what ever she can on her own though practice" said Uncle pausing as he made the tea

"Then I'll find her a teacher! It's too dangerous other wise" said Zuko getting up and stalking off to his room.

Uncle sighed "Now where was I..."

* * *

~~~~~~Zuko's POV~~~~~~

I left Serafina with Uncle and walked to my room _'I have to find a teacher soon but who?'_ I thought, _'It's not like I can go to the Northern Water Tribe anytime I want to. Plus the fact she's also a fire bender means they most likely would never trust her.'_ I paced around the room, then it came to me "The Avatar's little water bender maybe I could get her to teach Serafina!" I exclaimed "But how to convince her to is another problem."

"Sir the Avatar has been sighted!" said one of my men

"Follow them" I said "We cannot let them escape this time"

_'Serafina needs a teacher'_ I added to myself. I watched the Avatar's sky bison land on a near by island.

"Zuko?" asked Serafina sleepily "What's going on?"

"The Avatar has been spotted little one"

"Can I help capture him this time?" she asked alertly.

I knew the real reason she wanted to help was to watch the Water bender, " Sure but stay close" I said picking her up.

* * *

**End of chapter one please review**

**~Sera**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I think I've got this set up so this flows smoothly**

**I do not own avatar the last air bender (I wish I did but I don't) I only own the the plot (thanks to a dream) and Serafina Maria**

* * *

~~~~~ Serafina's POV ~~~~

I was with Uncle and Zuko as we hunted the Avatar, "Zuko if we capture the Avatar will the Water bender become my teacher?"

"We aren't hunting the Avatar anymore, just the Water bender Serafina" said Zuko

"Oh" I said

"Sokka you're an idiot!" yelled a girl though the bushes a head of us.

"Shhh" whispered Zuko "get ready to attack. Can you freeze the Water bender?"

"I'll try Zuko" I said uncorking the Water skin Zuko had given me for my birthday "Let's go"

I ran into the clearing hoping Zuko was following. I quickly froze the Water bender, hoping my ice would a least confuse her I threw a few fire balls at the flying lemur just for the fun of it.

"W-wha how can you bend water and fire?" asked the Water bender.

"I'm half-fire nation and half-water tribe," I answered bowing to her "I would like it if you would be my teacher."

"Why would I teach a fire bender?"

"Because if you teach me, maybe Zuko or Uncle will teach the Avatar fire bending"

"Fine I'll teach you water bending."

"Zuko mission accomplished" I yelled toward Zuko

* * *

**Sorry it's short but hey at least I updated**

**~Sera**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah chapter 3 will be interesting as I am writing the on the school bus. Plus with the fact that I'm listen to a sad song as I write this. **

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

I grab the Avatar for good measure not wanting Serafina to get hurt, "So you'll teach her"

"Yes but let Aang go"

"Not till you swear on his life that you will not hurt Serafina." I growled

"Fine I'll swear only if you give up on chasing us"

"Why would I do that?" I asked

"Cause I'll hurt your precious little Serafina" said the Water bender unfreezing herself.

"You wouldn't!" I snarled

"I would too" she said grabbing Serafina

"Zuko!" screamed Serafina "Just let him go!"

"Katara don't hurt her she's only a little girl!" said the Avatar. I let the Avatar go just as the Water bender lets Serafina go. She runs to my side, "Are you okay little one?" I asked picking her up

"Yeah" she said burying her face against my neck.

"Meet me here at sunrise Serafina" said the Water bender


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 my lovelies**

~~~~~~~~~~**Serafina's POV** ~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour before sunrise I got up and grabbed some food to bring to the Avatar and his friends. "Zuko," I whispered sneaking into his room "I'm going to leave soon"

"what?" he asked half asleep "It's not sunrise yet go back to sleep little one"

"I have to go meet the Avatar and his friend the Water bender, remember?"

"Alright I'm up. Let's go"

I giggled, "What?" asked Zuko

"I think you need a shirt"

"Oh right" he said "Go tell uncle we're leaving."

After I told Uncle I ran up on deck, Zuko was waiting for me. "Come on let's go it's almost sunrise" I picked up my pack for where I had put it earlier.

"What's with the pack?"

"Breakfast!"

We arrived near where I was told to meet them.

"Fire squats now" order Zuko

"Aww do I have to?"

"Yes!"

I started to do the fire squats, as Zuko watched me. As I finished The Avatar came into the clearing where we were, "Hi" he said

"Hi! I brought breakfast" I said

"Okay let me tell Katara" he said as he walked back where his friends were.

The Water bender, Katara I assumed came to our clearing, "Follow me we'll eat at our camp" she said. She walked a short distance before turning to face us "Why is he here?" she asked pointing at Zuko

"Because I don't let her out of my sight" muttered Zuko

**Hehe this is where chapter 4 ends next chapter is breakfast and lesson time for Serafina **

**Until next time peace out**

**~Sera**


	5. Chapter 5

**So today we see how Zuko behaves towards the 'Gaang' when he's not chasing them**

~~~~~~~**Zuko's POV**~~~~~~~

I stared at Water bender "I don't think I can trust you a Water bender with my Serafina"

"My name is Katara!" she yelled

"I'm sorry Katara" I said bowing my head "But it is true I don't really know you do naturally I came with Serafina"

"I understand"

Serafina walked up to Katara "Will you carry me?" she asked

"Sure" said Katara picking her up. I made small sound of surprise, "Someone jealous?"

"No!" I grumbled

"Sure sounds like it"

Katara continued walking, soon we came upon another clearing this one with a Sky bison in it. "Sokka get up we have company"

"Who? What?" asked a lump on the ground

"I'm assuming that's Sokka." I said indicating said lump.

"Yes sadly that's my brother Sokka"

"We've got food!" said Serafina

Sokka jumped up "Where?"

Serafina took off her pack "In here"

"Give it her... what is Zuko doing here?"

"I'm here to keep an eye on her as your sister teaches her water bending"


	6. Chapter 6

**hehe finally got around to posting the last 5 chapters. Also should this be before the "Siege of the North" or after?**

**Let me know I value your input**.

~~~~~~**Serafina's POV **~~~~~~

Katara took my pack from me "Thank you for bringing breakfast"

"you're welcome" I smiled "I brought sweet rolls!"

"Yum!" yelled Sokka

"And I can make tea"

"Sounds good" said Katara "After we eat we will go down to the river to practice"

"Yes Sifu" I said with a bow. I lit a small fire and set up the teapot I had borrowed from Uncle "I only brought Jasmine tea 'cause it's my favorite"

"That's fine" said Katara while Zuko muttered something about the horrors of "hot leaf juice"

"Shut up Zuko" I said "You know you like tea"

Katara and her friends just stared at me, while Zuko picked me up and gave me a noogie. "Serafina you're silly. Who told you that, Uncle?"

I nodded "Yeah"

"Well he's wrong"

Sokka's jaw dropped

"Are you trying to catch flies?" asked Zuko turning to Sokka.

**Sorry it's short but I have family problems and well writers block so help me out send me ideas to help me write this**

**~ Sera**


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~Zuko's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Serafina you better watch your teapot, Uncle won't like it if you break it" I said

Serafina ducked her head "Sorry Zuko, I forgot." she walked over to the fire and tended the small fire I had started for her.

"Serafina how old are you?" asked Katara

"five" she answered as she played with a stream of water.

Serafina attempted to recreate Katara's water whips, "Agni!" she exclaimed as she lost control of the water.

"That seems to be a good place to start," said Katara "Serafina when water bending, unlike fire bending you must flow though the moves, do not be ridged." Katara guided Serafina through the move

"Okay" said Serafina

"Now try it by yourself"

After breakfast Serafina practiced what Katara had shown her.

"Come Serafina we have to return to the ship" I said

"Do we have to?" she asked clinging to Katara's skirt

"Yes princess we have to"

Serafina reluctantly let go of Katara's skirt and walked over to me "Bye Katara" she said

**Sorry it's short but this is just a filler of sorts**

**~Sera**


End file.
